world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
021114-RysporMeouet
GT: ~While idly floating, yov realize too late that yov can hear a ʃwiʃhing ʃovnd growing ʃteadily cloʃer, almoʃt aʃ if ʃomething iʃ heading very faʃt right towardʃ yovr location.~ TC: Meouet is deep in thought and it doesn't fully register. GT: ~ʃvddenly, ʃomething craʃheʃ into yov at fvll ramming ʃpeed. Yov're ʃent ʃpiraling away from the myʃteriovʃ object, which...lookʃ an awfvl lot like Ryʃpor, now that yov think abovt it.~ TC: "L-LE-" She coughs a little, trying to re-establish her balance in the water, ".../Leader/..." GT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ over ʃharply at the ʃovnd of Meovet'ʃ voice. "Don't CALL me that. I've relinqviʃhed the title to ʃeriad. YOV of all people ʃhovld have known that."~ GT: ~He lavghʃ bitterly. "Yov were right after all; I waʃ a joke of a leader. I barely laʃted 20 minvteʃ. ʃhall I break ovt the celebratory grvbcake, or wovld yov prefer ice cream?"~ TC: Meouet holds her head steady to stop the spinning, "Yes, I forgot my omniscience grants me access to all of that. I'm not in the mood for anything. Honestly my hope was to frustrate you enough to prove me wrong, but that wasn't what you needed. I will pass on the celebration." GT: ~"Oh, excellent. I waʃ almoʃt worried I'd have to ʃearch for party hatʃ for a minvte there. Yov and Baliʃh wovld get along ʃwimmingly, yov know that? Yov're both poʃʃeʃʃed of thiʃ awfvl ʃenʃe of ʃmvg ʃelf-aʃʃvredneʃʃ."~ TC: "If you'd like to throw yourself a party, by all means. I believe Balish to be a decent troll, which is saying a lot. Do you not agree?" GT: ~"He and I have had...diʃagreementʃ in the paʃt, bvt I ʃvppoʃe he'ʃ a decent enovgh troll, when one getʃ down to it." He grimaceʃ. "YOV, on the other hand, have ʃo far ʃhown yovrʃelf to be nothing bvt a ʃelf-important miʃandriʃt. If yov believe yovrʃelf to be otherwiʃe, by all meanʃ feel free to prove me wrong."~ TC: "You can think what you want. You are apparently not the only one who thinks so. My approaches may be unorthodox, but they seem the best from where I'm standing at those times." TC: "Isn't that what you do, Ryspor? Make the best decisions at the time?" GT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ away, ʃcowling. "I'm ʃorry my pitifvl maʃcvline intellect doeʃn't meet the ʃtandardʃ of the golden girl."~ TC: "You think if I point out your flaws, that I don't notice mine? That I'm not a far harsher critic of myself than you could ever be?" Meouet puts her hands behind her back, her eyes closed... "If you'd like to be immature about it, you're welcome to. My goal was simply to have you try your hardest. Whether I had to be the enemy or not wasn't a concern." GT: ~"No, it certainly waʃn't, waʃ it? Yov ʃhovld have at leaʃt checked with Baliʃh before attempting to help; he can tell yov how ʃvcceʃʃfvl the LAʃT attempt to 'help' me in that way waʃ. I don't take kindly to having my many failvreʃ pointed ovt, if that waʃn't clear already. Perhapʃ yov ʃhovld think abovt how otherʃ might ʃee yovr actionʃ before yov actvally do them."~ TC: "It's not about how they're viewed, it's what they get accomplished." GT: ~"And if yovr actionʃ cavʃe yov to be hated and feared by thoʃe yov're trying to better? In my opinion, that'ʃ aʃ bad aʃ failing."~ TC: Meouet pauses a few moments before raising her head and speaking clearly, "I would become a demon if it means we succeed..." GT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ appalled. "Bvt that'ʃ - how can yov ʃAY that ʃo CAʃVALLY? Do yov REALLY want the team to ʃvcceed ʃo badly yov'd be willing to ʃacrifice yovrʃelf for it? WHY?"~ TC: "Because that is how this works. You might have things you held dear back on planet. You had goals. You had relationships. You have fond memories and painful memories. I don't even remember how I got here. If you thought you had nothing to lose, wouldn't you do all you could to help others?" TC: "I'm not heartless, Ryspor. Understanding goes two ways, though." GT: ~"...I'm ʃorry. I didn't know."~ TC: "As I said... I might be able to See, but I'm not very good at it yet. I make poor choices like any other troll. Just remember that those who judge others often do so because they've been judging themselves." She folds her arms in front of her. "I don't really have the patience to share any more feelings. I'm sorry." GT: ~"No, don't apologize. I...I think I vnderʃtand what yov're getting at." He manevverʃ himʃelf into an vpright poʃition. "I ʃvppoʃe I ʃhovld go and apologize to ʃeriad for ʃnapping at her like that. I'll ʃee yov in a while, perhapʃ." He tvrnʃ to ʃwim off, then ʃtopʃ. "...Yov know, we do have ʃomething in common after all, now that I think abovt it. I never intended to play thiʃ game either." With that, he ʃwimʃ off with a flick of hiʃ tail.~